Talk:Rhino
Will the Rhino tank be in GTA V multiplayer? Hey guys I'm wondering if the Rhino tank will be in GTA V online. Will it? If so will it be at Fort Zancudo or do you have to buy it for your hangar? I hope both. Anyone know yet? Stickwars99 (talk) 01:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC)Stickwars99 We will know in a few yours, but most likely it will be. If there are LAZERs and Buzzards, why not a Rhino? (Henriquedematos (talk) 01:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC)) :Well I heared that the APC from TBOGT was not on the multiplayer version of that because rockstar apparently thought it was over-powered and unfair to other players, so who knows if they allowed tanks in GTA V. I guess like you said, we will find out soon. The Cruentus (talk) 02:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :The APC was in TBOGT multiplayer. It was stored in the LCPD garage. I used it quite a few times. Sadly GTA V Online is not working for me because to many people are on it at once. I really hope Rockstar fixes this. :Stickwars99 (talk) 00:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Stickwars99 ::The APC was only in free roam in TBOGT, where it was impossible to kill other players. It wasn't available in any of the competitive modes. In GTA V it's presumably possible to kill others online, so the presence of a tank would have more impact.--Leigh Burne (talk) 09:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::It was possible to kill players in free roam what are you thinking about ? (Larshenrik221 (talk) 19:11, March 17, 2014 (UTC)) :::Not in TBOGT. Unlike vanilla GTAIV or TLAD, players could not harm each other in TBOGT free roam. You could shoot someone with the APC's gun and the explosion would send them flying, but it wouldn't kill them.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 09:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Multiple times in this page, it is said that the Rhino in GTA SA can be destroyed by enough explosions (12 RPG's or something like that). I seem to recall spending quite a few minutes with infinite ammo spam-rockets directed at tanks in San Andreas, only to have it explode much later due to resulting fires from the explosions. As I recall, it is only vulnerable to fire, being flipped over, or very long periods of being shot by the police helicopters gun. I could be wrong though, as it's been a while since I've lasted played that game. I'll continue tearing my house apart to find the old copy of it I have somewhere, but in the meantime if someone could confirm/deny the info, that'd be great. I. C. Weiner (talk) 09:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Trivia I think some of these Trivia sections are too large, with the trivia on the Rhino making up half the page, and many of the "trivia" facts on this page are more or less just facts on ways to destoy the Rhino, or many ways to blow yourself up while in one. The same goes for nearly every popular article such as the Zentorno or The Liberator, where it is either obscure references to movies or names, and what colors make it look like some vehicle from a movie, etc. These massive trivia sections look sloppy on some articles, where the trivia may be larger than all the other sections of an article combined. Maybe we should start cleaning up the trivia sections by removing obvious or "stupid" facts, moving sentences that could say be put in design or performance, and leaving actual trivia.Hinklebomber22 (talk) 17:34, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. I've been trimming some of the silly "painting it black makes it look like this black car in a movie" entries where I find them, but there's still lots of questionable info around.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 18:09, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Gang Warfare in San Andreas Mam oh man, this is the best way to take all territories. Even better than using a damn Minigun/M4 combo. This is only useful after the mission Home Coming, however, since six-star wanted levels won't appear until LV is unlocked. Best done after 100% completion, since it spawns in Grove Street, allowing easy access without having to resort to six-star wanted levels. Also a good technique when running low on health and armor. R1M8 (talk) 19:27, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Manufacturer? Do we know the Manufacturer for the HD Universe?? (talk) 18:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) GTA V PC "This vehicle cannot be stored in this garage" How do I fix this bullshit? Also, WTF? This happens at the Grove Street Garage. I don't have any other adequately large garages yet. GMRE (talk) 18:27, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : If you stole it from the Military base, you cannot store it. You have to purchase it, and it will spawn at a hangar (assuming you have bought one). (talk) | ( ) 18:30, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Chinatown Wars version "an appearance similar to the M7 Priest"? The current article states the Chinatown Wars Rhino is based on the M7 Priest, yet, based on screenshots, looks nothing like the Priest at all, which is an open top self-propelled artillery. I believe it actually bears a striking resemblance to the Maus heavy tank, albeit much smaller. Does anyone agree with this? Exilninja (talk) 11:53, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Medium tank" in GTA 3 series? Is there a source to this? The 6 wheeled vehicle is really not any kind of a tank at all. It's something that would have to be defined as either an armored car, or a wheeled-infantry fighting vehicle, or something of the sort. If there's an in-game source calling it a "medium tank", then it's fine, otherwise I demand it be removed. Yes, I'm an armored vehicle expert. GMRE (talk) 16:35, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : I got your point, but in Rockstar's and some players' conception, every heavy armored vehicle with a cannon in the top can be classified as a Tank. I don't think the medium tank part should be removed. AndreEagle17 16:41, June 15, 2015 (UTC)